


French love making

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: 1p France takes the readers virginity, fluff and smut ensured
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	French love making

Today was the day, today you were going to lose your virginity to your boyfriend, Francis. You were both excited and nervous, you hadn’t exactly heard the best things about people’s first time, so naturally you were slightly frightened, but not enough to back out. No you wanted to see this through, you had waited for a while and Francis had been very patient with you, so you wanted to return the favour.  
You came home and opened the door and saw rose petals lying on the floor, they led to the bedroom, you took your coat and boots off and followed the rose petals into the bedroom where you found Francis sitting on the bed with a bouquet of roses and chocolates on the bed. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, mon cœur” he smiled warmly at you and offered you a piece of chocolate, which you happily took. You tried the chocolate and found it contained some sort of liquor, though it was still delicious. 

“Thank you, Francis”

He smiled warmly at you and gave you the bouquet, you hurried off to place it in a vase with water.  
You came back to him and kissed his cheek

“It’s lovely, thank you” You held his hand and smiled 

“Of course, mon cœur, anything for you”

You blushed and fiddled with his shirt and tie.

“You didn’t have to make such a big deal out of our first time”

Francis smiled at you and took a hold of your hands

“I want you to remember it as something special”

His words made you feel warm and fuzzy and you held his hands and guided them to hips.  
You leaned in and kissed him deeply, while digging your fingers into his long and soft hair, and Francis wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him, you were pressed together in a heated kiss, slowly Francis pulled back and looked at you

“Are you sure about this?”

You nodded eagerly, and Francis grabbed the hem of your shirt and you nodded at him before he pulled it off you. You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off him and loosened his tie, which he pulled off himself and you smiled at him.  
You stepped away from each other and you both started taking off your own clothes. Francis held your hand and led you over to the bed, he placed you under him and kissed your shoulders with feather light kisses. You stroked his hair and he kissed down to your chest and gave it special attention, you made soft noises to make it known that you enjoyed his feather light kisses. He lifted his head and kissed you softly, but not for long before going down and placing kisses around your private parts, you made a needy noise and he chuckled before going down on you, the way he used his tongue was like a miracle sent from the above or below, you didn’t know, you only felt the pleasure consume you and flow through your veins like fire.  
Francis prepared your hole for him and looked at you, he said something in his language that you didn’t understand, so you just looked at with like a big question mark

“I said you look beautiful, mon cœur”

You smiled at him and held his face in your hands, feeling his beard stubbles scratching against your hand, you felt words press in your throat but instead of saying what you really wanted to, you said “You’re my world, Francis” instead.  
Francis smiled and slowly thrusted his dick into your hole, you moaned and held him close, it was slightly painful, but not in a horrible way, but enough to bring tears to your eyes, Francis kissed your tears away and waited for you to adjust to his size.  
You nodded at him that he could continue and he started slowly thrusting into you, while holding your hand and caressing your hair. You wrapped your legs around his hips to better follow his movements. He whispered words of love and praise in French into your ears, you didn’t understand much of it, but enough to know he was praising you and your body.  
Francis kept thrusting into you and you moved your hands over his back and up to his hair, where you dug your fingers into his long and soft hair, you ran a hand through his hair and placed it on his neck and pulled him closer to you, and as he thrusted into you, you took in his scent, you could smell a hint of perfume or maybe cologne, you could never be sure with him.  
Your bodies moved in unison and Francis kept praising you as he thrusted into you, you enjoyed the sensation, his body heat and his delicate scent.  
Soon you reached your climax and you moaned, Francis seemed only to get encouraged by that and he kept pounding into you until he reached his own climax, after that he slowed down and carefully pulled out of you.  
Francis laid down beside you and pulled you close to him, whispered words of comfort and encouragement. You felt happy your first time with him, you finally felt the courage to tell him how you felt

“I love you”

he smiled warmly at you 

“I love you too”


End file.
